The Mad Dance
by TheSarcasticDeath
Summary: Who to call when the end seems near for the Avengers? Not a song-fic, but based on The Vulture by Pendulum. Also not all that great, but read it anyway! LokiXSygin


I'm sorry I haven't updated Wizards in Tights! T.T I will, at some point, but I just had to get this out of my system first. As a side note, this is quite possibly I'll ever make Loki straight. He's just too fabulous.

BTW, at the * you should listen to Pendulum's The Vulture (which I don't own)

I do not own~ if I did, the Avengers would have had a VERY different ending. One not suitable for underage audiences. If you know what I mean. Heheheh…

The Mad Dance

It had been three years since the battle against Loki on Midgard, and although they had not been particularly peaceful, they were much better than the state things were in now.

The Chitauri had returned.

This time, however, they were not under the control of either Loki or Thanos, whom they had defeated two years ago. The Chitauri seemed to be under new management; their own. And they were even more numerous, deadly, and hell bent on control of earth.

Banner had deduced that they wanted a planet of their own, rather than just free floating across the galaxies forever. And where better than the place where they had been beaten before. Tony just told him to shut up and suit up.

The battle once more took place in New York City, and while made somewhat easier by the assistance of the Fantastic Four, Spiderman, and Daredevil, they were still being beaten back. Spiderman was out, along with the Invisible Woman, and Daredevil had disappeared somewhere, shortly followed by the Thing. Reid had officially given up fighting for the day and was helping the wounded, which included the Widow and Hawkeye at the moment, both too beaten to continue. All of them had been taken away from the city before the barrier was erected, minus the two downed Avengers, seeing as they had managed to sneak off the evacuation plane, even with the collection of broken bones.

It was just down to the Avengers, who were versus over 1,000 Chitauri, and the numbers didn't seem to be slimming.

"Cap! Any game plans right now would be great!" Tony shouted as he streaked across the sky, the enemy close behind.

"I'm out of ideas! You come up with some!" Rodgers shouted back tersely, involved in a battle of his own.

"I've got nothing," reported Natasha as she sniped at the alien horde from a rooftop. "Same," said Clint from behind her, seeing as he was doing the same thing.

"Well, the Hulk's out, so think of something!" yelled Tony into the comm. It was getting too crazy here for him.

"I may have an idea," boomed Thor as he struck one down with his hammer. "However I require time."

"You won't have much, but go for it," said the Captain. Anything at all would be good at this point.

"Aye!" And with that the god took off to the roof of one of the remaining towers in the city.

"Any idea what he's up to?" asked Hawkeye.

"Notta one. Left!"

"Heimdall!" Thor shouted to the sky. "I know you can hear me! Please tell my father to send help! We are in desperate need!" This cry was punctuated by the sound of the Hulk crushing something.

"Heimdall! Please hurry!"

And with that he rejoined the fray, while a completely unhindered morning sun shone on.

"Will you go?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

"Thor! What did you do?!" Natasha yelled into the comm.

"I asked my father to send help from Asgard," replied Thor. "Hopefully the Warriors Three. They do so enjoy a good fight."

"Nice one, Point Break. Any idea if they'll be here soon?"

And with a massive crack, the portal opened. It was not at all what they had hoped.

"LOKI?!"

"Indeed," the man smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison for the rest of your life?"

"Since this is such a special case, the Allfather decided to loosen the bonds, as it were. Ah! Thor! You remember Sygin, do you not?" replied Loki. It was then that the surrounding Avengers actually saw the woman next to the megalomaniac.

She seemed quite small and frail, with chocolate hair going past her waist and a loose-cut dress in cream and green only accented her form more.

"Did you brainwash her, Loki?" demanded Steven as he marched up to the pair.

"I most assuredly did not." He seemed rather affronted.

"Captain, that is his wife," said a still-confused lightning god behind him.

That comment almost had Iron Man crash landing into the street.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"He is not," said Loki, putting an arm around the woman's waist, completely ignoring the carnage around them. "Now, do you wish for our assistance, or shall we leave?"

"You are going to be answering so many questions after this, Reindeer Games," said Tony as he took back off into the sky.

"Quite…. Shall we, my dear?" Loki asked. Sygin nodded her head and the two simultaneously summoned their tools; Loki's spear appeared in his hand, and in her's a staff complete with glowing green ball that signified magic.

Then they both shot into the sky.

The twin jets of energy seemed to have no point at first, a fact that pissed Clint off quite a bit, considering he was put in charge of their safety momentarily. Then the music started to play from out of nowhere.*

"You may want to get to higher ground," was all Loki said as he took his silent wife's hand and led her to the battlefield.

Then they began to dance. As the beat picked up so did they, then they began firing. All this in time to the music that filled the air. And not one of their shots missed.

The dance progressed to something only seen done by pros, which they may have been, with spins and flips and tosses that threw Sygin spinning into the air at least ten stories, if not more, firing all the way.

The Avengers could only watch in awe as the couple systematically mowed the Chitauri down, whilst sealing the portals as they came to them. Then leaving another open, they danced straight into an open portal. And only when the troops still alive in the city drop did they dance back out the one they had left open.

And with a spin, flourish, and a spell did they close that one as well, and ended it with a dip, made more impressive by the fact that they were still floating. All this was done in the span of four minutes, and the team didn't even have to lift a finger. Even the Hulk had been struck into silence by the deadly, but mad dance.

Still holding his wife in the dip, Loki looked at all of them in the eye.

"Anyone else care to dance?"


End file.
